Waiting For You
by RedPoisonedApple
Summary: He loved her. She loved him. And they were subsequently punished for allowing these forbidden feelings through. Years later, she's made herself a new life and a new name as one of the popular Avengers. And he's back, memories wiped clean, and all he wants is bloodshed. - Winterwidow. Natasha/Bucky.


Notes, Warnings and such: I have never read a single Marvel comic book. With that said, I love Natasha Romanoff, I've read some snippets of her and Bucky in the comicverse, and with _Cap 2: The Winter Soldier_ coming out eventually? Yeah, Winterwidow [Natasha and Bucky] is dominating my feelings at the moment.

That being said, **PLEASE FORGIVE ME** for any changes in character backgrounds or false information. This is going to be MY version of Natasha, and though I appreciate constructive criticism, I do not know everything there is to know about her involving the comics so be a little open-minded if you can. I've scanned some of wikipedia, but mostly want to try some of my own creative twists with Tasha and also just go along with the movieverse.

So, what's the plan for this? Because I adore the heck out of Natasha, there's definitely going to be more than one love interest for her; **but Winterwidow will dominate and IS end game**. Some sprinkles of Clintasha and Stevetasha may come forth; just don't expect too much of it.

This will start off with James Barnes tragically and epically returning to Nat's life as the Winter Soldier (if you saw the trailer, I'm starting from that wicked car flipping scene also with the Soldier stalking forward). They were indeed lovers in the past, but all will be revealed in due time with this fic. He will not remember her; however as time goes on, I definitely want to cover Bucky getting his memories back and attempting a new life. Please bear with me.

Thank you.

**[This is a M Rated fic. Explicit content will prop up. ]**

* * *

_"I am terrified by this dark thing that sleeps in me."  
_

* * *

_Chapter oo1:  
_

_._

Fear.

It isn't something Natasha pretends not to feel. Natasha recognizes fear on demand, and she accepts it for what it is. Embraces it.

By accepting fear she thus has a better understanding of it, which translate feelings of fear into control. No matter the danger of the mission, or the complications and non-expectations that may arise throughout her hectic lifestyle, Natasha has always taken the fear inside of her and molds it into her greatest motivation. She controls her emotions, then her target, and so she controls the outcome of the battle.

But in this situation, control dissolves into chaos. Fear crawls through the city like a wide-spread disease, and slowly poisons Natasha's very own system. She's never felt more alive and yet more closer to death.

The man who had once taught her everything she knew, fought beside her, commanded her, and dangerously loved her all in one, was now a most gruesome enemy.

Today she could either die by his hand or fight.

And yet this gut-wrenching fear has her standing still.

.

* * *

.

_Earlier_

.

Steve's been in the board room all morning with Alexander Pierce, S.H.I.E.L.D's senior leader, and Natasha hasn't moved a single muscle from just outside the door. An automatic respect ran through her and Steve's work relationship, which inevitably formed loyalty. He'd been called in, would stay in for hours until Pierce made his words quite clear, and Natasha wouldn't leave ahead of time because it's been her conjoined to Steve's side for the past months now. Clint was in Bahrain, getting things done working solo. Fury thought it'd be a good move if he separated two long-time partners so Natasha could help Steve adjust to S.H.I.E.L.D, his assignments, and the over all modern world. Which was why Natasha was here, casually plopped into a cushion-y sofa in the waiting area of the lavish government building.

There were a number of lies and stories Pierce could've been feeding Steve. Natasha hadn't wanted him to go in alone, but Pierce ordered her out, and he was above her. She obeyed with a flare of defiance in her eyes, which Steve guiltily noticed and promised to meet up with her as soon as he could. Knowing Pierce, the government cockroach, he was going to worm his way into Steve's belief system and have him thinking everyone was an enemy and America was the throne needing protection.

Enemies are in foreign territories, but they could also be your next door neighbor, something Natasha never forgot. It's why, even as a Russian defect turned S.H.I.E.L.D spy, Natasha treats the vast majority of people as possible threats and has only shared the more personal details of her life with Clint. Because Clint knows, understands. He's proved himself to her countless times over.

Snapping out of the stupor she'd found herself gradually sinking into, Natasha straightened when she heard a door slam shut. A blur of blue, of the Captain suited up and moving hastily, darted past her. As expected, Pierce had said something Steve didn't like, and Natasha hopped to her feet but didn't run after him. She knew how to handle a riled up man any day.

"Cap," Natasha's feminine rasp of a voice reached Steve, causing him to halt before he'd end up barreling around the corner and into some unaware worker. Steve kept his solid wall of a back turned to her, and Natasha could feel the anger seeping through every pore in his body and filling the hallway in droves. "Don't think I want to know what he said to piss you off, actually."

That's when Steve whipped around, slightly taking Natasha aback as he swiftly charged her way, closing the distance between them. His facial muscles were tight, the blue in his eyes dark with a brewing storm. She's never seen him like this before, as he lowers his face into hers and lowly mutters, "He's... disappointed at me for taking down, not killing, the men in the Russian compound we infiltrated last week."

"Did you tell him to suck it and see if we care?" Natasha returned wittily, almost managing to turn that frown on his lips into a crookedly amused smirk. Almost.

"I told him we did what we were told to do," Steve explained as the temper drained out of him, because that was the sort of affect Natasha could have on a man, and he leaned away upon realizing how close he'd gotten to her, "You extracted the information out of the guys, I went in after and made sure you didn't come out with a scrape. You were priority."

"Except Pierce wanted them dead," supplied Natasha.

"He says there's something coming. The more dead Russians, the better. He's trying to make me paranoid."

"So don't let him," she stated simply.

Steve swallowed, "He wants me to be suspicious of you. He said something about the Russians revolutionizing S.H.I.E.L.D from the inside."

"That's interesting," Natasha's eyes narrowed a fraction, but she kept a cool air.

"Yeah, I don't like that guy."

"No one does. Alexander Pierce doesn't even like Alexander Pierce."

That time Steve couldn't deny the amused curving of his lips. He didn't care how cold, how nonchalant Natasha acted; he found himself not needing comfort in this new era, so much as someone to help bring him back when he got lost. Natasha could do that easily, phase the rest of his world out around him until he returned to inner peace. Looking at her, he couldn't find a reason to still be upset.

"Thanks, Tasha."

"Didn't know I was letting you call me that now."

"Oh, well you are."

A short elevator ride several floors down landed the pair back into the pristine lobby. Fury stood noticeably, dark skin and all-black outfit clashing with the marble floor and glass windows stretching towards the ceiling.

"It's about damn time," Fury grumbled as two of his best workers approached. He whisked around with a whip of his trench coat, marching towards the doors, "There's been an incident."

"Where?" asked Steve, while Natasha's back straightened in alertness.

"Here."

"Here?" Steve repeated.

"Yes, here, dammit- it's serious. Guy just opened fired with a bunch of his goons in the center of the city, all of them shouting in another language. Possibly Russian."

"Terrorist attack?" Natasha asked, feeling that Steve had side-glanced at her, and so she turned to meet his gaze for some quick seconds.

"Well, they can't be here for tea and crumpets," replied Steve.

"It's the biggest terrorist attack since 9/11," Fury informed them, "Get ready."


End file.
